When Best Friends Fall
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: Instead of just the four of them, it's the five of them. Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell and Alyssa Tanners are best friends. Alyssa is James' adoptive sister and out of the four guys, she's closest to Kendall. Alyssa and Kendall know everything about each other, except one thing. Will Kendall figure out what she's hiding before she falls?
1. Big Time Audition

They were in an alley. They had been running as fast as they could just to get away from them. They had turned. Dead end. The five teens turned around to see a bunch of girls closing in on them. The leader of the five teens, Kendall, quickly put his hands up, forming the letter T.

"Time out!" He said panicky. The angry girls froze. His friends looking at him.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and Alyssa Tanners were standing in front of the T bar that the janitor had left in the sprinkler valve. The boys were planning on soaking the girls' field hockey team. Alyssa just stood there listening to her four idiotic best friends.

"Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime, and when they do you gotta grab that thing and turn it big time." Kendall said. Logan looked at Kendall and pointed at the T bar.

"Turn it and I predict ninety percent chance of bodily harm and I'm talking about us," He pointed towards the field. "Not them."

"Wimp!" Carlos raised his voice, slapping on his helmet before trying to turn the T bar.

"Ugh, It's stuck." Carlos exclaimed. James, who had been combing his hair the whole time and hadn't been paying attention, spoke up.

"I had my pop star dream again last night and this time I was wearing my lucky white V-neck and I sang a Smokey Robinson song." At this, Kendall and Alyssa rolled their eyes and James began singing.

"Tracks of my tears, yeah, yeah- What are we doing?" He said, cutting off his own singing and looking at Carlos. Kendall answered.

"Uh, janitor left the T bar in the sprinkler valve and do you want to help us soak the girls field hockey team?" Kendall said, gesturing to the T bar.

"Yeah!" James said, smiling while he and Kendall put their bags down and joined Carlos at the T bar. The 3 of them all looked back at Alyssa and Logan. Logan shrugged.

"I gotta get new friends." He said putting the bag down. The four boys then turned to Alyssa. She shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no. There is NO way I'm helping you guys with this. I mean, I like pranking people, especially girls that I absolutely HATE, but Logan is right, WE'RE going to be the ones getting hurt!" She yelled. The boys shrugged but turned the T bar anyways. Standing up, the boys started laughing but as soon as they heard screaming girls, the four boys grabbed Alyssa's arm and dragged her away while running for their lives. They ran and the soaking wet girls were hot on their tails. James shouted to his friends while running.

"This what it's going to be like when I'm famous! Only the girls won't be trying to kill me!" He yelled. Alyssa, who was behind him, yelled back.

"This isn't the time for your fantasies James!" She yelled to the taller boy. The five hid in a nearby dumpster. As soon as the girls field hockey team passed, the friends came out and looked at Carlos who was eating a sandwich. Before anyone could say anything, the screaming was once again heard and the five jumped out of the dumpster and started running again. They turned into an alley and kept running. Dead end. The five teens turned around to see a bunch of girls closing in on them. Kendall quickly put his hands up, forming the letter T.

"Time out!" He said panicky. The angry girls froze. His friends were looking at him. He looked at Carlos.

"Give James the helmet." Carlos did as told.

"Right."

"We gotta protect the face." Kendall then said. James put on the helmet, sliding down the face protector.

"I love you guys." James commented.

"What about me! I'm the girl here!" Alyssa shouted. Kendall turned to the angry mob.

"At least let Alyssa out, she did nothing! I swear we wanted to help but she said as much as she hated you, she didn't want to help us turn the sprinklers on." He said. Alyssa nodded. The girls sighed and made a little pathway for Alyssa to get out. But as soon as she passed through, the opening closed and the angry girls looked back at the boys, holding their hockey sticks in the air. Kendall shrugged nervously.

"Time in?" He said in more of a questioning voice. And, like she had many times before, Alyssa just stood there and watched her best friends get whacked with hockey sticks.

* * *

The five best friends were sitting in the living room of Kendall's house. The boys, except James, were groaning in pain. Alyssa was sitting in James lap, because he was the only one who wasn't hurt and there was nowhere else to sit in the tiny living room they were sitting in. 'When I Grow Up' by the Pussycat dolls was playing on the television.

"Pussycat Dolls make the pain go away." Kendall said.

"Yeah right…" Alyssa mumbled under her breath.

"They do!" Kendall shot back at her as she held up her hands in surrender. James was staring at the T.V.

"I'm gonna marry her someday." James said dreamily.

"You're gonna marry Nicole Scherzinger?" Logan asked. "How?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Kendall, Carlos, and Alyssa said before James moved Alyssa to Kendall's lap and stood up on the living room table.

"I'm gonna be famous! Sing at sold out arenas, have like, 5 houses. Make the girls go crazy!" He said, holding up five fingers then singing the last sentence and spinning around. "And then, marry Nicole."

"Are you done? Please be done." Logan begged.

"No because her comes the part where I shake my booty!" James said, jumping on the couch in-between Kendall who was holding Alyssa, and Logan then shaking his but in Logan's face. All while singing an "I'm gonna be famous!" song .

"Carlos." Alyssa said before Kendall got the chance to.

"Got it." Carlos replied slapping on his helmet, and tackling James to the ground. Alyssa started laughing as Carlos and James started fighting behind the couch. Kendall and Logan just shrugged and looked back to the T.V., where a man popped up on the screen.

"Do you wanna be a pop star?" The man said pointing to the camera. James and Carlos jumped up from behind the couch.

"I wanna be famous!" James said. The announcer continued.

"Well now's your chance if you're in, Minnesota! Are you ready?" He said.

"I'm in Minnesota!" James said, standing up.

"I'm gonna be the next Gwen Stephanie!" A high pitched voice came from the TV. A blonde girl was there holding a sign and jumping up and down.

"That's Jenny Tinkler from home room!" Kendall said as he, Logan, and Alyssa stood up and James and Carlos jumped back over the couch and stood beside them.

"Gustavo Rocque, 90's mega producer of bands like Boy Quake, Boyz In The Attic, and Boyz City is looking for his new pop superstar. He's even more famous for his quote in Rolling Stone, when he said 'I could turn a dog into a pop star!'."

"I-I sing better than a dog!" James motioned to himself. The announcer said the last thing.

"Sign ups are until 5pm so-" He was cut off when the TV was turned off and everyone looked at the clock.

"Call all moms now!" Kendall said. Everyone took out their phones and dialed their moms' number. The teens all shouted into their phones at once.

"Mom! Call me when you get this message! We need a ride real bad!" They all said. They hung up, put their phones on the table and sat down, waiting for someone's cell to ring. Not even after 2 seconds, James yelled.

"RING!" He shouted. And to their surprise, a phone started blaring out. All five of them stood up and Carlos grabbed his cell phone, answering and holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello?... Yeah?... Uh huh!... Great! Get here as fast as you can!" Carlos said happily into the phone.

"Your mom's coming!" James cheered.

"No! But this nice lady is sending her crew over to give us a free estimate on aluminum siding!" Carlos said excitedly. James' happiness quickly turned to anger and he tackled Carlos back over the back of the couch. A vase was thrown in Logan's direction almost hitting him and breaking at the contact when it hit the wall.

"Kendall!" Logan said.

"Oh, oh!" Kendall said quickly going to Logan and putting and arm over Logan's shoulder. "Logan has a learners permit!" He half said/shouted. Carlos and James stopped.

"But I need an adult in the car with me and a car!" Logan said. The door opened and Alyssa walked in. The four boys looked at her confusedly. No one had noticed her go out.

"I can help you with that! Go get changed and follow me! I'll drive you." She said.

"But what about a-" Logan was cut off by Alyssa.

"I got my driver's licence yesterday! And when you were trying to come up with a plan, I went next door and asked Mrs. Majikowski if I could borrow her car! Now let's go!" She exclaimed. And the boys hurried off to get changed.

* * *

Alyssa parked the car and everyone was out of the car in a flash. James ran inside the building while Kendall, Alyssa, Carlos, and Logan ran after him. The first thing the four saw once they had gotten in the building was James who had a number stuck to his chest and was holding a clipboard. The five teens cheered together until seconds later they heard yelling and turned to the door to see two security guards carrying Jenny Tinkler, who was yelling and kicking, away.

"He's a liar! I'm a star! I'm gonna be the next Gwen Stephanie! Ah- Oh, hi guys." Jenny said.

"Hi Jenny…" The friends said together. Jenny went back to her yelling.

"He's evil! I'm a star! A star!" She cried. An African-American women showed up in front of Logan.

"You. Name?" She asked. Logan looked at her confused.

"Me? No… I'm gonna be a doctor." He said smiling slightly.

"Well I'm a desperate talent scout, you have a cute smile, and Justin Timberlake made 44 million dollars last year." The women said. Logan thought it over a second.

"Hit me." He said, pointing to his chest. The women slapped a number on him, gave him a clipboard and moved on to Carlos.

"I wanna be famous too! Whoa oh…" Carlos started singing when the woman gave him a number and a clipboard. She moved to Kendall.

"You. Tall, blonde and eyebrows, do you want your dreams to come true today?" She asked. Kendall smiled.

"Sorry, my dream is to play center for the Minnesota wild. But I'll also consider the maple leafs…" He said.

"Oh." The woman said before slapping a number on him anyways. Lastly, she moved on to Alyssa.

"Hi! Do you want to audition?" She smiled brightly and the brown haired girl. Alyssa sighed.

"With what just happened to Kendall, I'm thinking you're not going to take no as an answer. So sure, why not?" She said, crossing her arms. The woman gave Alyssa her number and started walking back. Before disappearing, she turned to James.

"810 is next." She said, before walking back through the doors. James gulped and looked down at his number. Sure enough, it was 810. He looked at Logan and quickly switched numbers with him.

"Oh look! You're next!" James said. Carlos tapped Logan on the shoulder.

"Dude, you don't sing!" He said.

"Carlos, that was the worst pep talk in history. Luckily, I'm a genius. I'll think of something. Kendall?" Logan said looking directly at Carlos the whole time. Without hesitation, Kendall replied.

"Beat box."

"Got it." Logan said before shoving his clipboard at Carlos, taking off his sweater, and walking through the doors. The other four went and sat down. James closest to the door, then Carlos, Kendall and lastly, Alyssa. After about a minute or two, they heard screaming coming from inside the room Logan had went into. And Logan walked out with a petrified look on his face. Logan sat down before turning towards his friends.

"Don't go in there!" He whispered. "He's a Satan. He's a Satan with bug-eyed Sunglasses!" Logan finished before moving into a fatal position and started crying.

"811." The group heard the woman from before said. James then switched numbers with Carlos. After Carlos came back, happily said that he wasn't going to Hollywood, and then women came out once again to say that 812 was next, James switched numbers with Alyssa who didn't moved. Although she did talk.

"Diamond, switch our numbers back or your precious hair will be gone by morning." The petit girl spat. James yelped, switched back and then tried switching with Kendall. But before he could, Kendall Slapped his hand over his number, so James couldn't switch.

"James, this is your dream, not mine. Remember, opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. Now, grab onto that dream with both hands, and go big time!" He said pushing James to the door. Kendall, Alyssa, Carlos and Logan snuck into the auditorium and hid behind the seats to watch James. James shyly moved his hair out of the way before singing. His friends were smiling, silently cheering him on. Then, James looked into the record producers eyes and messed up his line. Then, Gustavo said his little speech about James having no talent. Before anyone could stop him, Kendall shot out of his seat.

"No talent? No talent? You're the one with no talent, you haven't had a hit in ten years!" Kendall shouted at Gustavo.

"Hey, Girl to my heart by Boy Quake was a hit 9 years ago!" The producer shot back.

"Oh, girl to my heart. Uh, let me see if I can remember that rock classic." Kendall said, pretending to think before he started singing and then jumping onto the table.

"Whoa, whoa security!" The African-American called after Kendall literally knocked Gustavo out of his seat.

"Here's a new hit for ya. Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd, and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd. Hey! Hey! Get off me!" Kendall sang the shouted as the security tried pulling him away. Carlos looked at Logan.

"Okay, what's the worst that can happen if I try to get him free?" Carlos asked. Logan quickly thought about it.

"Uhh... Juvenile?... One prior for mooning?..." He said, trying to remember. Alyssa finished for him.

"20 hours community service." She said.

"Thanks…" Logan said quietly.

"I can live with that." Carlos said before running off to tackle the security guards. James silently put the microphone he was holding back on the stand. Then he walked to the edge of the stage, and jumped onto a security guy's back.

"I gotta get new friends." Logan said quietly. He looked at Alyssa and the two exchanged quick glances before they both walked over to the commotion. Logan immediately started trying to get the security away from Kendall although he was failing miserably. Alyssa walked over to Gustavo.

" I am so, so sorry about Kendall there, but he was just trying to stand up for James. I have a suggestion, maybe you should just be a little nicer… I you hadn't said that James had no talent then Kendall wouldn't have attacked you like that. Again, I'm sorry about him, I'm a big fan, but I gotta help my friends." Alyssa said nicely before running over to a security guard and jumping on his back.

"Let... Go... Of… My… Friends!" She yelled angrily.


	2. Big Time What Plan?

NinjasStoleMyTacos: See! Didn't I tell you that I would update within the nextday or two? ;D

jenizzleoffdachain: I don't see how it's a twist... but thanks anyways! :D

* * *

*Ding dong*

The five of them were on the doorstep of Kendall's house with two police escorts. Kendall's mom opened the door.

"Mom… Remember that time I saved you from choking? Wow, that was close! And I love you." Kendall said to his mom. Mama Knight opened the door the rest of the way and allowed the teens inside the house.

"I'm sorry about whatever these five did officers… Thank you for bringing them back here. I'll take care of the rest." She said, dismissing the police officers. They five teens walked into the living room and lined up.

"Dude, how did you know those songs?" Carlos whispered to Kendall.

"They played Boy Quake on the 90's channel all day at work. That's how he knows Girl To My Heart." Alyssa said, remembering how much she complained about the music they play at her and Kendall's work at the supermarket. Kendall nodded.

"And I made up the Giant Turd Song." Kendall finished. Logan nodded.

"It's catchy." Logan added. Kendall shrugged as a thanks. Mama Knight and Katie walked into the living room.

"What happened?" Mama Knight asked the five. "The truth. Now." She added.

"Alyssa drove us to an audition so we could try to make James famous." Logan stated.

"But this producer guy was super mean to everyone." Carlos added.

"So I sang him the Giant Turd Song and there was a tiny fight, but nobody got hurt!" Kendall said.

"Plus, while Logan, James, and Carlos were trying to get the security guards away from Kendall, I went up to the producer and apologised for Kendall." Alyssa grinned, but then frowned again.

"And now I'm really sad." James pouted. Mama Knight just shrugged.

"Okay! Who wants sandwiches?" She asked. The teens put up their hands and started to follow Mama Knight when Katie spoke up.

"Wait! That's it? That's your interrogation? You didn't put the screws to them or slap them with the hard cheese!" Katie shouted. Everybody looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you aren't allowed to watch FOX anymore!" Mama Knight said before walking to the kitchen.

"Can I at least hear the Giant Turd Song?" Katie asked her brother and his friends. The five smiled and Kendall started singing, followed by the others. Katie bopped her head with the beat and smiled. The doorbell rang Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Alyssa danced to the door while still singing. They opened the door and they all screamed at seeing Gustavo and his assistant standing there.

"Yes!" James shouted, running through the doorway and pulling Gustavo into a hug. "I knew you'd come back for me!" Gustavo pushed James off of him.

"I'm not here for you!" Gustavo said. He pointed at Kendall. "I'm here for him." He announced.

"What?" James asked.

"What?" Kendall, Logan and Carlos asked. Alyssa grabbed her coat.

"Well I see you have company. Call me later and tell me what happened. I'm going home now. Bye guys!" She said. As she walked out the door, she gave a smile and a wave to Kelly and Gustavo, before walking a few houses down the street to her house.

* * *

**(On the phone later that night. K=Kendall A=Alyssa)**

A "So what happened?"

K "Well the producer and his assistant came over, and he told my mom that he wanted to take my family to Los Angeles to record some demo tracks. Then his assistant, whose name is Kelly, told us that it would only take 3 months and they would take care of all expenses. Gustavo told me that I had 'the fire' and I also had anger management issues-

A "I can't argue with that…"

K "Hey!"

A "Sorry…"

K "Anyways… James started singing to see if Gustavo would reconsider but of course, Gustavo told him to stop. Then I tried to tell Gustavo that I wasn't a singer, but of course Katie had to say that I sang all the time. Ten she came up with all these examples… Typical Katie. I told Gustavo that I didn't want to go to Hollywood, he broke my mom's teacup, a planter, and I think he smashed a car window… Kelly paid us for all the damage, gave me her card, and told me to think about it. Then, after she left, Katie whacked me on the head, called me an idiot, then took a twenty from the pile of money Kelly left for us."

A "Do you want to go?"

K "…yes but-"

A "But you don't want to leave your friends behind, don't you?"

K "No. I don't. I can't leave behind my best friends. That would be too much to lose."

A "Awwww… Kenny! I would hug you right now but were talking over the phone."

K "Haha… yeah…"

A "Kendall, I have a plan! Then you can be with your friends AND go to L.A.!"

K "Really?! That's great Lyssie! Tell me!"

A "Okay, so this is what you have to do….."

* * *

Logan, James, and Carlos were visiting Kendall and Alyssa at work. They were watching Kendall do his job. Alyssa was watching him too. She works at checkout, but she was on break at the moment.

"So I… uh… did the math on this whole singing thing last night and… Katie was right. You're an idiot." Logan said before pushing the cart he had away from him, trying to get it in the place where the other carts are, but it ended up swerving and crashing into a car.

"It's breaking right." He said, pointing to the cart. Kendall spoke up.

"Guys. I don't want to go to LA with that jerk. I want to be here with you jerks! And play hockey for our team!" he said.

"But this is just LIKE hockey! Only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the net, you're singing and dancing!" Carlos said.

"What have you got to lose?" Logan added. Carlos walked in front of Kendall.

"Dude...California! The girls, the beach, the stars! The... girls!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, but none of that matters if it's minus my best friends!" Kendall cried. "Add those numbers up professor!" He told Logan. Logan pulled out his phone and pretended to use it as a calculator.

"K… carry the two… Ah nope, still an idiot!" He said, pushing his phone back into his pocket. Kendall rolled his eyes and looked at James.

"What about you? You haven't talked to me all day!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I'm not talking to you." James said.

"You just did!" Logan and Carlos pointed out. James angrily turned to Kendall.

"Alyssa hasn't either! And you know what?! Dude, part of me hates you right now. No, all of me hates you. Call that guy back." James raised his voice.

"That guy, said you had no talent," Kendall said then turned to Logan," Made you cry," And said to all of them. "And broke my mom's teacup."

"But he wants to make you famous!" James shot back and then pushed away his cart, and ended up hitting someone coming out of the store.

"Sorry!" The five friends, including Alyssa, called. The man looked at them with a terrified look, got up, and ran off. Carlos pulled on his helmet.

"Ok, if I make a hole in one, you have to call that guy back." Carlos stated, slapping his helmet. He then grabbed a cart, moved back a bit, let out a warrior cry while he started running, and jumped into the cart. Unluckily, he got hit by a car.

"You should still call him." Logan told Kendall as Alyssa ran over to Carlos to check if he was ok. James piped up.

"He's been on the cover of Rolling Stone!" He said, pulling out a cover of Rolling Stone magazine where on the front, was a picture of Gustavo. Kendall chuckled, taking the paper out of James' hands.

"What other odd things do you keep in your pockets?" He asked.

"My lucky comb, and 8 by 10 personalized headshots. One boy next door, and one bad boy." James said, showing Kendall the comb and headshots. Carlos walked to the group and slung his arm over Logan's shoulder.

"We just wants what's best for you man." He said, tapping Logan's face.

"I'm Logan!" Logan said, pointing to Kendall. Carlos turned to Kendall and was about to say something but ended up fainting. Alyssa burst out laughing and the 3 conscious boys looked at her so she stopped. The four looked at Carlos then Logan rested his elbow on James' shoulder.

"He got hit by a car for you!" Logan told Kendall.

"Yeah, opportunities like this come once in a lifetime." James said. Kendall looked from James to Logan.

"Now let me get this straight, you're telling me if you all had a chance to go to L.A. with a giant turd producer to record demos, you'd go?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Logan, Carlos (who was still on the ground), James and Alyssa all said at once, holding out their phones for Kendall. Alyssa winked at him. Kendall smiled slightly, and pushed his cart, perfectly getting it in the place where the carts go. The other guys mouths dropped. Then Alyssa grabbed the last cart.

"Hey I didn't try yet!" She exclaimed, before getting a hole in one, just like Kendall did. The two high fived and Kendall pulled out his own cell phone.

* * *

A white limo pulled up to the grocery store that the teens were standing in front of. Gustavo and Kelly got out.

"Don't think about him, think millions of dollars." Logan advised.

"Think of millions of girls." Carlos added. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Think of me as your back up singer who can spin off in his own solo career, you know, after your second album." James added to that. Alyssa pushed James out of the way and reached up to whisper in Kendall's ear.

"Remember the plan." Alyssa whispered quiet enough so only Kendall could hear. She backed away and Kendall nodded slightly.

"Good luck." She said normally, patting him on the back. Gustavo and Kelly approached the group.

"Well?" Gustavo demanded.

"Okay." Kendall said. "I'll go to L.A. with you to record some demos… If, you take my buds and make us a singing group." He finished.

"Dude!" Carlos yelled. Logan choked on his soda.

"Soda up my nose." He said.

"Well you said you would go." Kendall said to his friends. Gustavo looked at Kendall and took off his glasses.

"I-I'm sorry, are you trying to make a deal with me? I make the deals!" Gustavo yelled.

"If you want me, you have to take all of us." Kendall exclaimed. Gustavo started laughing.

"Have you even heard your friends sing? Oh right, they can't! Although I haven't heard this one sing…" Gustavo said pointing to Alyssa.

"Well, I'm no mega producer like you, but, I know they sing better than dogs…" Kendall said. James unfolded the magazine cover. "And you can turn them into stars, right?" He asked.

"Is this supposed to sway me?" Gustavo asked, taking the paper and throwing it over his shoulder. "I'm Gustavo Rocque! I'm amazing! I'm amazing. And if you think for one second that I'm so desperate because I've toured 22 cities and haven't been able to find anybody, you can think again! Because there is no way-no way!-Gustavo Rocque...is taking the five dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars! It's never gonna happen! Never!" Gustavo shouted.

"So… We have a deal." Kendall said. Gustavo stared at him blankly.

"Yup." Gustavo said. "Now, you five talk amongst yourselves then we'll drive you to your houses to ask your parents permission. I'll give you 5 minutes to get into the limo." Gustavo said before he and Kelly went into the limo. The four boys started cheering and Alyssa jumped into Kendall's arms.

"I told you my plan word work!" She cried, hugging Kendall tightly.

"And I believed you!" Kendall replied. The other three boys were staring at them with a confused look smeared across their faces.

"What plan?" Logan asked. Kendall put Alyssa down and the two turned to their friends.

"We'll tell you later." They answered together and then the five of them ran to the limo.

* * *

**A/N: It took me two days to write the first chapter and one and a half days to finish this one. To do this, I have a download of big time audition that i play, pause, and replay so the story can be somewhat the same. That reminds me, I haven't done the disclaimer yet.**

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OTHERWISE I WOULD PLAY A PART IN THE SHOW AND KENDALL WOULD BE MARRIED TO ME! Yeah... I'm missing that by a longshot. Anyways, I only own my OC Alyssa Tanners.**

**Thank you very very VERY much to my first reviewers, NinjasStoleMyTacos & jenizzleoffdachain **

**Please review and if you have ANY ideas (and i mean ANY) for this story, feel free to tell me. **

**~MackenzieBATfan1**

**P.S. I'm thinking of changing my name to MackenzieBTRfan1... what do ya'll think? hehe... I just said ya'll...**


	3. Big Time Boot Camp pt 1

The group was at the pool, the guys were laying down on lounge chairs and Alyssa was sitting on the table beside James. They had just arrived at the famous Palm Woods about an hour ago and once Kelly, Gustavo's assistant, mentioned the pool, all bags were dropped and the five were running in an instasecond.

"We are so not in Minnesota anymore." James said.

"Uhh, Minne who now?" Logan asked. Kendall sat up.

"What can I say, you guys were right." He said. Alyssa was just about to say something when this girl wearing a very weird purple dress came up to them and grabbed Kendall's shoulder, turning him around then slapping him on the face.

"How dare you? What we had was real! But you threw it all away for Trish?! Trish?! My sworn enemy?! I never wanna see you again Troy! NEVER!" The brunette girl screamed, then stomped off. Everyone watched after her until she was out of sight.

"What just happened?" Kendall asked. A voice came out of nowhere.

"You new guys just met Camille, the method actress queen." Alyssa got up, walked over to by where Kendall was sitting, and lifted the lid off of the trash can that was there. The little red headed boy they saw earlier jumped up and Alyssa fell backwards and landed in the edge of Kendall's chair. The red headed boy continued.

"The names Tyler. You may have seen me acting in various juice box commercials. Only, I don't wanna be an actor. I wanna be a kid!" Tyler exclaimed. The guys and Alyssa were all smiling.

"Tyler!" Someone called. Everyone turned to see a woman rushing towards them.

"Oh, hide me!" Tyler yelled, crouching back down in the trash can. Kendall put the lid back on the trash can just before the woman got there.

"Have you seen my son?" The woman questioned. "Red hair, adorable, born to be a star?" Tyler's mom waved her hands dramatically in front of her. "We've got an audition!"

"He went that way!" The 5 teens pointed towards the doors that went inside the palmwoods and the woman ran away. Alyssa pulled the lid off the trash can again. "She's gone." They said. Tyler popped back up.

"Thanks." He said. Alyssa nodded.

"So, is everyone here an actor?" Logan asked. Tyler shook his head.

"No. That's guitar dude." He pointed to a guy with longerhair than James who was wearing sunglasses and holding a guitar. "He's a songwriter." Guitar dude stood up.

"What's up?" He said. Then he made up a song using 'What's up?' then he snapped and pointed at Alyssa, who rolled her eyes. Tyler continued.

"That's Lightening the TV wonder dog." He pointed to a black and white dog wearing sunglasses who picked up his paw and waved at them.

"He's good." Kendall and Alyssa said.

"Oh, and then there's the Jennifers." Tyler pointed towards the door where three girls were walking towards them in slow motion. "Three girls of the same name, who sing, dance, AND act." Tyler turned on a fan and pointed it towards the girls and their hair started blowing around. The guys all sat up with their mouths hanging open. Alyssa groaned. She hated mean, conceited people.

"Hey!" James called, just as the Jennifers past them. The girls turned and took off their sunglasses. "We're in a band." He stated. The girls looked at each other then back at the group.

"Really? Oh my gosh!" They acted, then went back to normal. "And we're actresses who don't care." Logan, James, and Kendall's smiles dropped but Carlos' stayed on his face.

"Do you wanna go to the movies tonight?" Carlos asked the three of them.

"Are you guys staring in the movie?" The blonde Jennifer asked. Carlos' smile faded.

"No…" He said.

"Then no." The Jennifer's said together. "If you think that's harsh, it's because it is, and so is this town. So, later!" Then, the curly haired Jennifer handed Tyler some money and the three girls walked off. Carlos leaned back in his chair and slid down.

"I'm so in love." He said.

"Oh my gosh." Alyssa face palmed. Kendall looked to his friends.

"Ok, reality check. We have to promise ourselves now that we're not going to let this singing thing or this town change us. We are five hockey players from Minnesota, we can never forget that! Do we all agree?" He asked.

"Yes!" The other four said. Kendall sighed and leaned back in his chair and Alyssa got up and walked up to their apartment. The first thing she did when she saw it was run straight to her room because that place was terrible!

**ALYSSA'S POV.**

Ok, so you probably don't know anything about me. So here it goes. I was born when my mom, Holly was fifteen. When I was 5, my mom left my dad and married Raymond Diamond, James' dad. So me and James were step siblings. I lived with my dad and James lived with his mom, but from time to time, I would go over to his mom's house to spend the night or we would go to our step parents' house. Brooke Diamond, James' mom, thought I was a really nice girl and decided to adopt me when my dad died and my mom and step dad went to jail for murdering my dad and attempting to kidnap James and I when we were 11. So technically, James and I went from friends, to step siblings, to adoptive siblings. I met Kendall, James and Carlos when we were 3 and met Logan in the 3rd grade. Even though James is my brother, I've always been closest to Kendall. Kendall and I know everything about each other, except Kendall doesn't know one thing. What he doesn't know is that I've had a crush on him since we were 9. We were playing hockey and Kendall crashed into me, making us fall over and Kendall to fall on top of me. It was a really cheesy moment… Also really awkward. But yeah, that's when I realised I was falling for him and over the years that little crush has just gotten bigger. That's my past. Now other information, I have really long, straight pitch black hair and crystal blue eyes. I absolutely, positively love beanies and converse. That's it about me for now.

I walked over to my bed and sat own and looked around the nearly empty room. I was sharing a room with Katie because this was only a 4 bedroom apartment. The walls were light gray and the carpeting was a pristine shade of white. At least this room was decent compared to the rest of the apartment. There was a knock on the door and Kelly walked in.

"Let's go get the boys." She said. " It's time for boot camp." I nodded and followed her down to the pool where the guys were standing a few meters away from the Jennifers.

"Ok," Kelly started. The boys turned around. "Moms all checked in, your sister complained again that she had no friends so your mom let her watch Shark Cage on FOX and now it's time to start Gustavo's band boot camp." Kelly looked over the boys shoulders trying to see what they were looking at.

"Kelly," Kendall said, "Were a little busy here." I rolled my eyes as the guys turned back towards the Jennifers.

"So am I. And they, won't go for you until you're famous so let's roll." Kelly said. I piped in.

"Plus, I don't think you noticed but they already turned you down!" I snapped at them. James laughed, ignoring me, and turned to Kelly.

"Kelly, clearly, you don't understand the power of," He paused and did jazz hands while the others pointed to him, "the face." He finished. Kelly looked at me then back to the boys and nodded expectantly. The guys turned around again and walked over to the Jennifers.

"It's never going to work." I muttered under my breath. Kelly nodded.

"Ladies," James said to the Jennifers, " I don't think we've properly introduced," He was cut off by the four of them getting covered head to toe in pink smoothies. "Ourselves…" he finished. I burst out into laughter.

"Ok," Kendall said. "Let's go to boot camp." The guys turned to me and Kelly.

"Classic, guys!" I said, still laughing. James growled then ran over to me and gave me a hug… Covering me in smoothie.

"Aw, James, really?" I whined. He laughed at me. I glared at him and he froze then ran as if his life depended on it.

"Yeah. You'd better run Diamond!" I yelled after him, then walked to the limo with Kelly and the 3 remaining guys.

* * *

"Welcome to Rocque Records! Where you are going to sing, dance, and sweat your butts off, if you want to end up on these walls." Kelly said as we walked into Rocque Records. I was on Kendall's back while we went down the hall, looking at the posters. We came up to a poster of Boyquake. It had to be the weirdest poster ever.

"Do we want to end up on these walls?" Kendall asked, making a face at the poster.

"Yes." James quickly answered.

"Guys, say hi to Nicole Scherzinger from the Pussycat Dolls!" Kelly said, walking up to us with Nicole Scherzinger standing beside her. We all looked at them, then turned our heads to the poster once again before realising what Kelly said and who we just saw. The guys turned completely to the two with their mouths wide open in shock.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nicole said, smiling. When the guys wouldn't say anything, I rolled my eyes and jumped of Kendall's back, walking in front of them and shaking Nicole's hand.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa. I'm going to be in a band with these four idiots." I said, gesturing to the boys behind me.

"Really? Well, they can't be that bad." Nicole said. I shrugged.

"Trust me, I've known these guys since I was 3 and one of the is my adoptive brother. I know how crazy they get. Wish me luck." I turned to the boys and stared at them. "Guys!" I shouted. They came out of their little trance. Carlos was the first to speak.

"He's gonna marry you!" Carlos said, pointing to James.

"Really?" She asked. "Where's my ring?" She put her hand on her hip. James tried saying something but nothing came out of his mouth. Kendall pushed in front of him.

"We're here recording some demos with Gustavo." He said. Nicole looked uneasy.

"Gustavo." She repeated.

"Yeah, have you worked with him?" I asked. Nicole nodded slightly.

"Yes, actually on my 1st album… Let's just say we had some… Creative differences." The door opened across the room and Nicole spun around.

"Nicole! Baby!" Gustavo said, then quickly closed the door as Nicole threw a telephone in his direction. Nicole smiled and turned towards us again.

"Good luck guys!" She said before walking off. Once she was out of sight, Kelly called to Gustavo to say it was all clear. Gustavo came back out and walked to us.

"Ok," We all turned to face him. "so, are you guys ready to be stars?" Gustavo asked us.

"Yeah!" We chorused.

"Good." Gustavo said then grabbed Carlos' helmet off of his head. " Then prove to me that you can be stars. We have three days to prove to this record company that there is something, anything here." He exclaimed.

"Wait, three days? What happened to three months?" Kendall asked Gustavo.

"Uh, the CEO of all of our buts wants to see you guys on Friday." Gustavo said.

"We have to be a band in three days?" Logan asked.

"No, you have to be a GREAT band in three days. Unless you don't think that you can do it, Mr. Make Us A Pop Group." Gustavo stepped towards Kendall. Kendall stepped toward Gustavo.

"Oh we can do it. No problem. Bring it." Kendall said.

"Oh I will bring it. I'll bring everything I've got." There was an awkward silence. Gustavo and Kendall were standing really close to each other now.

"This is a little too close for me." Kendall said.

"Yeah me too." Gustavo replied. They both stepped back. I hopped back onto Kendall's back. We all followed Gustavo to the dance studio where we were handed outfits. I went to change. I was put in black capris, a green spaghetti strap tank top and white runners. Worst. Outfit. Ever. At least it was comfortable. I walked back into the dance studio to see the guys were all wearing matching outfits. Camouflage shorts, black runners, and green t-shirts except James' shirt had the sleeves ripped off of them. The five of us stood in a line. I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail. Gustavo marched in front of us dressed as an army captain.

"To be a great pop group, you need for things." He said. "Great dancing, a great look, a great song, and great singing." Kelly blew an air horn and a group of people walked in. Gustavo continued. "And by the end of today, me and my team will transform the four dogs and cat from Minnesota into Gustavo Rocque's new pop explosion." He said. Four of the people that walked in did moves but the last two froze.

"We're the marketing team… we don't have a move…" Said the girl.

"But we could try something?" The guy said then the two started doing the robot… terribly.

"Stop it, stop it now." Gustavo told them sternly. Then he turned back to us. "First step in boot camp, great dancing." He said. I groaned. I hated dancing. To skip details, we were giving a long speech, and criticised by Mr. X. I also got hit in the face by Logan a few times along with everyone else. In the end, we didn't make very much progress. Next thing we knew, we were in a conference room with the marketing team.

"Part two of my great pop group boot camp, the great look." Gustavo said.

"When do we sing?" James questioned.

"When I tell you to sing!" Gustavo snapped.

"Guys," The man from the marketing team spoke, "We have some exciting new looks, that will literally transform you."

"Can't we just be ourselves?" Kendall asked. Gustavo and the marketing team laughed.

"No." they said. The girl spoke. "Boys-" I fake coughed. "And girl, we researched and electro shocked focused groups, to determine the exact look and name that will sell millions of records." The boy spoke. "Then, we turn you over to the stylist to change all of your clothes, and possibly shaved yours heads." James and I screamed. Putting our hands over our heads, trying to cover our hair. Gustavo nodded. The girl continued. "Now, Griffin wants a tasty dish on Friday, that's why we're giving him-" She didn't finish. The stylists grabbed us and pulled us away. I was put into this really weird patchwork skirt and jean jacket. I was wearing these neon yellow basketball shoes and my hair was styled so my hair looked like a giant bow on my head. Then, I was pushed back into the dance studio with the boys. There was a banner on the wall behind us. When I said the outfits we were wearing were terrible earlier, I was wrong. These are the MOST TERRIBLE outfits I have EVER seen. I'm not even going to describe what the guys were wearing. I looked like a stupid chick from the 50's.

"BOY-liscious!" The MT (Marketing team) announced.

"The beach, girls, shirtless overalls." Kendall said.

"I think we look good." James said. I shuddered.

"Only you would think that James. Not to mention IM A GIRL! I don't want to be in a band that has the word girl in the title!" I screeched. I was ignored. Once again!"

"Not… Bad… But I need… options. What else you got?" Gustavo told the MT.

"Change them!" the MT said. This time, I was put in this red pioneer dress with a white cape, blue flats, and my hair down with a blue headband in it. This outfit wasn't as bad as the other one, but I still hated it.

"Red White & Boy." The MT saluted. "This look is great, with war veterans it won't be a waste." They said.

"We look good." James said.

"We look like uncle Sam threw up on us." Said Kendall.

"It has the word boy in the title." I growled. "IM A GIRL!"

"You! Silence!" Gustavo pointed to us. Then he turned to the marketing team. "You, more options!"

"Change them!" I was pulled off ONCE AGAIN! This time, I wore the most revealing outfit I had ever seen. I was like, wearing a black sports bra with a black netted crop top over it, and a black leather mini skirt. I was in 6 inch heels that made me go from shortest in th group to taller than James and my hair was teased so it looked like a messed up afro with dark blue extensions. I had these really heavy black earrings on and lace gloves that went up past my elbow. Lastly, I had black mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick on, and they had me wearing fake eyebrow, nose, and lip piercings. What is wrong with these people. I walked back into the room, struggling to walk properly without falling in these 6 inch heels. I looked at the guys who all were staring at me like I was a piece of meat and had their eyes popping out of their heads and their mouths wide open.

"Ew, James? Really? I'm your sister! You should NOT be staring at me like that!" I said disgustingly. After about 2 minutes, I was finally standing in line between Kendall and James and the guys had stopped staring at me.

"I give you, Danger boy." The girl from the MT said. "Danger Boy is danger. Parents will forbid their children from buying and listening to their dangerous music." The guy spoke. "And that's exactly why they will."

"I, uh, can't feel my legs." Logan complained.

"that's because the pants, are dangerously tight." The girl said. Logan let out a girlish sounding whimper.

"I look, like a slut. And seriously, I AM A GIRL for crying out loud! Don't put the word boy in the name!" I yelled.

"I hate it!" Gustavo yelled.

"So do we." Said the MT.

"I need five new looks for tomorrow. Now, you five follow me, to hear your new hit single that is going to put me back on top! Move out!" Gustavo declared and the adults followed behind. The guys and I tried to move but the boys fell because of their tight pants and I kept on stumbling in these. Stupid. Heels! Ugh, this is going to be a long day.


	4. Big Time Boot Camp pt 2

**ALYSSA'S POV**

"OK! Part 3 of the great pop group boot camp palooza!" Gustavo said walking into the room.

"It's called girl time." Kelly said, handing out the lyrics. Gustavo spoke again.

"It's a song about, no matter what time of day it is, 'Don't you know it girl time'!" He sang. "Ahhh, I just woke up, what time is it? It's girl time! Excuse me sir, do you know what time it is? Yeah, it's girl time."

"But I'm a girl!" I said.

"And what if you have a sinus infection? Isn't that doctor time?" Logan asked.

"No, no, no! It's still girl time! And as for you, shut up!" Gustavo said to Logan than me.

"Do any of your songs not have the word girl in them?" Kendall asked.

"Well let's find out Mr. Question everything I do. Let's take a look at my wall of PLATINUM RECORDS!" he yelled, then marched over to the wall.

"uh, let's see, there's Girl Like You, Girl You Are My Girl, Hot Girl, Cold Girl, Girl To My Heart, Yard Squirrel Christmas, I forgot that one was there uh, Girl Zone, Girl Zone Remix, Girl Cake, and Girl, Girl, Girl which sold three million copies, and was NUMBER ONE FOR FIVE WEEKS!" He screamed and I winced. He walked up to Kendall. "Any other questions, Dog?" He asked. Kendall smirked and my eyes widened in fear.

"Are any of those songs from this _girlenium_?" Gustavo started shaking and everyone braced themselves. I hid behind James, Carlos slipped his helmet on and Kelly pulled on her headphones. Oh boy.

* * *

"An earthquake?! How aggravated can that guy get?!" I yelled as we piled into the recording studio with me on Kendall's back. I jumped to my feet and the guys and I put on the headphones. I was the only one who stood there expectantly while Kelly took Gustavo's blood pressure.

"Ok, and now it's time for the final phase of Gustavo Rocque's most awesomest pop group boot camp. THE SINGING!" He said REALLY loudly into the mic, causing me to quickly move the headphones off my ears.

"Awesomest isn't a word!" I said into the mic.

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed.

"What is this place?" Kendall asked. Kelly moved forward.

"It's a sound booth guys, it just isolates the vocals in case we need to edit or enhance them later."

"Why are there pillows on the floor?" Carlos asked.

"Do you want us to nap? Cause we will!" James said. I rolled my eyes and hit him on the arm.

"It just absorbs any echo or treble, just like those big foam mic covers." Kendall grapped the mic and hit himself on the head with it, smiling when it didn't hurt. "And I put some fruit water in there in case your mouths get dry, ok?" Kelly finished.

"Ok, great and-" Gustavo got cut off when Kendall hit Carlos in the head with the mic. Knowing what was coming next, I moved around the boys to the very back of the booth, near the door.

"Funny, do that again." Carlos said. Kendall complied, and then laughed.

"Not so tough without your helmet are you?" He joked and I gasped. We all knew what Carlos' helmet meant to him and it was a very touchy subject. Kendall should _not_ have said that. Carlos grabbed a bottle of fruit water and went to spray it at Kendall, who jumped back, but ended up spraying Logan instead.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Logan said and Carlos sprayed him again. Then Logan grabbed a bottle and went to spray Carlos but ended up spraying James.

"You just ruined my lucky white V-neck!" James shouted and the next thing you know, the boys were on a full out war. I jumped to the side and quickly slipped out of the booth, closing the door behind me and standing beside Kelly. By then, the boys had started using the pillows and were now getting covered in feathers.

"How do you live with them?" Kelly asked me.

"It's so hard!" I pretended to cry into my hand. Cause, hey? What can I say? It's true.

* * *

We were back in the dance studio. The marketing team, the stylists and Mr. X were standing behind Gustavo. Gustavo went up to Carlos.

"You can't sing." He said. Carlos looked down and Gustavo moved on to Logan.

"You can't sing OR dance!"

"But I can backflip."

"Stop it."

"Ok."

"Forever."

"Mhm." Logan nodded and Gustavo moved on to me.

"You. I haven't heard you sing, and Mr. X said you did pretty good while you were dancing. BUT, you complain too much." He said. I smirked and he moved on to James, but skipped him and moved to Kendall.

"And worst of all, you don't even seem to WANT THIS." He yelled. Kendall coughed out feathers in response.

"What about me? I can sing, dance, and I want this!" James exclaimed.

"You remind me a lot of Mathew Mcaughnahey." James smiled.

"Awesome."

" I CANT STAND Mathew Mcaughnahey!" Gustavo yelled and James' smile faded. "This group can't sing, can't dance, you don't have a song, or a look, and YOU'RE COVERED WITH FEATHERS! And I would rather quit RIGHT NOW than commit pop suicide on Friday in front of the record company. However, there is one song, I would _love_ to sing for you." Gustavo sat down at his piano and began playing.

"Oh, now that I'm through, in my head, this band of dogs… Is officially… DEAD!"

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

They were now at the palm woods pool. Logan, Carlos and Kendall were on the lounge chairs, James was pacing back and forth, and Alyssa was sitting on Logan's lap.

"He's a really good piano player." Logan said.

"And I'm so depressed." Carlos added. There was a moment of silence.

"It's the music, Guitar Dude, please?" Kendall said and Guitar Dude immediately stopped playing his guitar. Katie walked up.

"So, did Gustavo make you guys famous yet?" She asked.

"We had some… Creative differences." Kendall told her. She looked at him in disbelief.

"He fired us, Kendork!" Alyssa yelled.

"Ok, all he did was yell and scream at us, _and_ make us wear dangerously tight pants." He explained to Katie. James spoke up.

"Yeah, he wanted to make us into rich and famous pop stars. WHAT AN IDIOT!"

"He wanted to turn us into his trained dancing dogs."

"_Rich and famous_ dancing dogs!"

"He's got a point." Logan said. Kendall turned to him.

"Oh, so you're siding with James now."

"No, I- Kinda- Maybe *coughs* Yes?"

"You guys blew it," James ignored Logan, "You blew my shot, you could have tried harder, but you didn't!"

"OKAY!" Carlos sat up. "Let's just calm down and think nice happy thoughts about kittens!" He said happily. _'Oh Carlos, you're so innocent.' _Alyssa thought.

"You'd think about kittens with your bad singing, and that stupid helmet!" James pushed Carlos down and Alyssa's eyes widened again.

"Guys, guys, remember our pact about not letting this town tear us apart?" Logan said, standing up after Alyssa got off his lap. Carlos screamed and launched himself at James.

"Great! Now were all fighting, I didn't even want to do this!" Kendall said, running into the fight. Logan ran in to and Alyssa stood up with tears brimming her eyes.

"Guys… Guys!... GUYS!" Alyssa screamed but the guys still wouldn't stop. She moved a little closer to the guys. Katie moved forwards and pushed them into the pool but James' hand grabbed Alyssa's arm, pulling her in with them. Katie's eyes widened.

"ALYSSA!" She yelled. Alyssa screamed as she fell. The cold water surrounded her and she thrashed around, trying to get a hold of one of the guys' arms. Suddenly an arm grabbed her and she was pulled out from under the water and into Kendall's arms. He brought her to the edge of the pool where Katie helped pull her out.

"Katie! What did you do that for!" He yelled at her, once Alyssa was out of the pool.

"You guys looked like you needed to cool off." She said. "It's not my fault James grabbed Alyssa and pulled her in!"

"She's right, I'm sorry." James said, holding back a sob. The other three guys launched at him and pushed him back under the water. Then, the four got out of the water and turned to Alyssa who looked terrified and was crying.

"Alyssa, I'm sorry. I know how scared you are of water and I'm sorry for pulling you in." James apologised. Alyssa nodded.

"I know. But you have to remember that we gave up our dreams so you could live yours." She said. James smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

"I could stay here and by a model. I'm still great looking. Or the star of a reality show." James explained. Alyssa laughed.

"Which one?" Carlos asked. "Project idiot?" James sighed.

"That's just your jealousy talking." He said calmly. They were outside. It was late out. They were sitting by the fire. It was really quite nice. Alyssa was sitting in between Kendall and James and had her head rested on James' shoulder.

"You know what's funny?" Kendall suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "We didn't even get the chance to sing together." There was a small silence but everyone had small smiles on their faces. Then Kendall started singing the giant turd song.

"Ooh you're such a turd," Carlos joined in. "ooh yeah a giant turd," Alyssa joined in. "And you look like a turd and you smell like a turd," Logan and James shared a glance before joining in with their friends. "Ooh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd, ooh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd, and you look like a turd and you-" They were cut off by James, "Sme-e-e-e-ell like a tu-urd." They five of them started laughing but were cut off when they heard clapping. They looked around and saw that everyone- even lightning and the Jennifers- were cheering for them. James stood up and did a little bow and stood up.

"We should do this!" Kendall said when the clapping stopped. "You guys were right. We should do this."

"How? We got fired, remember?" Logan asked.

"We didn't get fired." The other four shot him a look. "I mean, we got fired, but the problem is, we didn't try our best!"

"I tried my best."

"We know James, we know. Guitar dude, we need music. Something inspirational." Alyssa smiled and sat up to listen to another one of the famous Kendall Knight speeches. Guitar Dude started playing and Kendall spoke again. We, are hockey players. Brothers, and sister, of the ice and we do not quit! Now, are we gonna dump the puck and scramble back to the bench, or are we gonna grab that puck, pull the goalie, and rush to the net big time?"

"You really think we can make it as a pop group?" Carlos asked.

"No. But I've realised 3 things since we got here. 1: I love singing. 2: I love singing with you guys! And opportunities like this come once in a lifetime!"

"What's the third thing?" Alyssa asked.

"It's minus 8 in Minnesota right now and I'm in love with this pool." The other four laughed at this. "So what's the play? Dump the puck? Or big time rush?"

"Big time rush" James.

"Big time rush." Carlos.

"Big time rush." Logan.

"Big time rush." Alyssa. Kendall smiled.

"Big time rush." He said. Alyssa's face brightened.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

The next morning, the five walked into Rocque records and me with Gustavo.

"Well?" He asked.

"Ok." Kendall said. "We'll do it your way. No goofing off, no pillow fights, no questions, and no complaining for the next two days."

"Ok! Girl Time, from the top." Gustavo started to walk away.

"Except for that!" Kendall quickly said. Gustavo turned back to face him and Alyssa jumped on Kendall's back. "We _really_ don't want to sing Girl Time."

Oh, let me guess! You have a better idea! Well let's hear it! Let's hear the dogs' better song title!" Gustavo yelled. The five shared a glance.

"Big time. Rush." They said in unison.

"And that can be our band name!" Alyssa said.

"It's a song about 5 hockey players from Minnesota who have an amazing opportunity in front of them. And they're going to take their best shot." Kendall said.

"I like it." Kelly said to Gustavo. "And you've _got_ to stop using the word girl in front of your song titles." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I… Like it also. We're going to be working all night because Friday is two days away, and we are in a big… time… rush!" He said. And everyone cheered.

Needless to say, on Friday, the five best friends preformed their song for Griffin and were told they could stay in LA. Big Time Rush was going to be famous. And this was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: I'm serious though, this is just the beginning. It's not like id end the story here. But just to warn you, I don't know if I said this before but I'm NOT going to be rewriting EVERY single episode. Just a few. I'll definitely be doing the 2 part episodes though... except maybe the Christmas episode. All the other episodes though, you can comment which ones you REALLY want me to do. I'm not promising that I will though. Plus, it's summer vacation. I'll be updating WAY more often. **


End file.
